1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic maps and geographic information, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for navigating a map displayed on a personal digital assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer implemented geographic information systems (GIS) are known in the art. Such GIS provide for the retrieval and display of geographic information (e.g., maps). A GIS is a system of software, hardware, and data that delivers geographic data (street maps, property boundaries, power transmission lines, etc.) along with any associated attribute information. It can show you where a street is and also tell you the street name, when it was last paved, whether it is a one-way street, etc. Using a GIS, a user can perform complex queries (from a web browser to a server) to discover such things as how many people live near the street, what their income level is, and what the zoning laws are. A GIS can operate on a network/internet wherein the geographic information is stored on a server and transmitted to a client/user where the information (map picture and other data) is displayed on a web browser.
For the client to properly display the geographic information, a computer system with the appropriate processing capabilities, software, and memory is required. For example, a client may be required to utilize a computer with a web browser such as INTERNET EXPLORER or NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR and have a minimum of 10 megabytes of available memory. Additionally, to display the geographic data such that a user does not have to wait an inordinate amount of time to retrieve and load the data, an appropriate Internet connection (e.g., a 28.8 Kbps (kilo bits per second) modem) and a computer system with significant processing power (e.g., a minimum speed of 100 megahertz) may be required.
Field/utility technicians such as gas company employees, salespersons, plumbers, insurance adjusters, or any type of employment that requires travel to different locations, often utilize or require access to maps and geographic information. Further, such technicians often need to interact with a map to obtain relevant information. For example, a plumber/contractor may want to determine where the main gas line or water line on a street is located. However, while out in the field, the technicians often do not have a network connection, and carrying a laptop or desktop computer is cumbersome and impractical. Thus, it is desirable to have a small (handheld) portable computing device with the capabilities to display and interact with geographic information both online and offline.
Prior art handheld computing devices (also referred to as palm PCs or personal digital assistants (PDAs)), are often used to access and utilize personal information. Many handheld computing devices are available in today's marketplace. Typically, handheld computing devices are only slightly larger than the size of one's palm (hence, the name palm PC) and have a small display screen for viewing a plethora of items. Software can be installed on a PDA to provide enhanced functionality. For example, a personal productivity tool may be installed to provide access to a calendar, contacts, email, Internet browsing, audio books, and audio recording capabilities. Card slots may also be available to provide additional memory or other functions (e.g., a modem). Additionally, some PDAs have infrared (IR) ports for communication.
Field technicians using a PDA need to view, interact, and navigate maps displayed. The PDA environment, however, poses several challenges for geographic information systems in terms of map navigation, memory, storage, processor speeds, wireless transmission rates, and display attributes. For example, the screen area of PDAs is typically small (160×160 pixels) and PDAs commonly only maintain 96K or less of memory, 2 Mb (megabytes) or less storage, a 13 MHz processor speed, and a black and white or gray scale display mechanism. Additionally, a stylus takes the place of a multi-button mouse. Map navigation may be particularly difficult on a PDA since technicians in many instances work in trenches or other places where a user's range of motion and vision are significantly limited.
Thus, there is a need for a geographic information system that overcomes the above described deficiencies on a portable handheld electronic device such as a PDA.